


Superior Fit and Comfort

by Katherine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Helmets, M/M, Post Captain America: Civil War, motorcycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sam had strolled closer as the engine noise stopped. Now, he picked up their conversation.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior Fit and Comfort

Steve felt pleasantly tousled by the ride, and as he stepped off he touched his Harley's saddle fondly. He could smell the warm metal and leather of the bike.

Sam had strolled closer as the engine noise stopped. Now, he picked up their conversation about their planned road trip to see Sam's family. "Fine by me, traveling that way," he said, nodding at Steve's Harley. "Grandma has extra toothbrushes. Not as if we can't travel light."

Steve hadn't planned to do more than stuff a few things in a bag, with (just in case of emergency superheroing) his shield on his back. He found himself remembering Bucky standing beside him, how he stood with that backpack strap fastened tight about his chest. But Bucky was safe in Wakanda, in the cold he'd asked to be closed inside of.

Sam said, "One thing, though." Steve's back straightened a little as he braced himself at the tone. Sam was mock serious sometimes, but Steve didn't trust himself yet to know every time when Sam was actually joking.

"You've got to wear a helmet," Sam said, and held up a hand. "One that's actually designed for this, not your uniform one." Sam reached forward, tracing what would be the line of the chin-strap on Steve's face, and Steve felt himself smiling in the wake of the touch.

Sam continued, "Be a good example, right? My nieces and nephews aren't supersoldiers."

 

When Steve allowed that Sam could provide him with a helmet, he hadn't expected the result now in his hands. The helmet was a vibrant blue, with his own familiar A on the brow, matched by a sweep of painted wings curving high on either side.

"This thing isn't even custom," Sam said. He smiled broadly. "But hey, we could add on some spangles for you, glue on some sequins. Craft project with the kids. You want to be cool Uncle Steve, you'd best be prepared to get glue and sparkles all over yourself."

Steve wasn't quite sure how much of that was joking. But he wanted the comfortable place next to Sam, near Sam's family. The trust and laughter in it all. He had time to make himself fit there.

**Author's Note:**

> A Captain America motorcycle helmet does indeed exist: http://www.hjchelmets.com/hjc-marvel-graphic-helmets/cl-17-captain-america/
> 
> My story's title is from one of the items in the list of the helmet's features: "Advanced Polycarbonate Composite Shell: Lightweight, superior fit and comfort".


End file.
